mlp_gamingfandomcom-20200214-history
Banned From Equestria (Daily)
Banned From Equestria (Daily) is a point-and-click sex/clop game created by Pokehidden. The point-and-click aspects of the game are in a 2-D first-Person perspective; however, the cut-scenes and mini-games are in a third-person perspective. Although being of unfinished nature and thus in "Beta" development, the creator has dubbed the current playable version as "Alpha 1.4" (released on December 31, 2012). For all intents and purposes, it is a sex game. According to the title screen, a few ponies will be added in the next update. Premise In the game the player may befriend, and have sex with, as many ponies as he/she can manage within three in-game days. In order to achieve his/her goals, the player must interact with various objects and ponies. Currently the player can only have sex with a total of eight of the twelve ponies planned for development, not counting the Spa ponies, all of whom happen to be in or around Ponyville. Gameplay The player clicks on the various items and ponies in order to interact with them. The player can also navigate around Equestria by clicking on the arrows along the sides of the screen. During dialog the player must read the text that scrolls along the bottom, and occasionally is given a chance to respond in two different ways. The player will also stumble across several mini-games, this includes the sex mini-games. In the race with Rainbow Dash, the player is given two "lanes" and can switch between the two instantaneously by clicking the left mouse button. Clouds will fly along these two "lanes" and the player must dodge them. If the player is hit by a cloud 4 times he loses the race. During the player's time working for Applejack, he/she must click the left mouse button as fast as possible in the time allotted in order to make the most money. Once the time is up, the player kicks the tree with a strength proportionate to the number of clicks. The greater the number of clicks, the greater the power of the buck. Being an Earth pony will affect power of the buck by doubling the score. However, as of 1.4 version, the game can lag when the score hits 41 or more if you have not done AJ's scene. During any of the sex mini-games, the player must sit through a certain amount of time as a bar fills in the top right-hand corner of the screen. During this time, there will be four buttons labelled 1-4 in the top left-hand corner of the screen. Clicking on any of these buttons will change what is happening between the player's character and said other pony; this varies greatly depending on who the other pony is. Depending on which one of the four "modes" you select, the speed the bar in the right-hand corner of the screen fills will vary. Once the Bar is filled, a new button labelled with an exclamation mark will appear to the right of the fourth option. Once this button is pressed, a cut-scene will play out and finally a button labelled end will appear on the right of the exclamation mark. The in-game day night cycle changes with each success/failure with a quest-line. The player can also forward the cycle by dancing with a talking scarecrow in one of the locations in the game. This scarecrow is a reference to The Legend Of Zelda: Ocarina Of Time and The Legend Of Zelda: Majora's Mask. There is also a menu which is accessible at all times in the top right-hand corner of the screen, marked by a small arrow. Here the player can review his/her stats and inventory. At the title screen, the game has a menu selection of all the sex mini-games, dubbed "Less BS Mode", because the player does not have to go through the quests in order to get to the sex scenes. There is a mail box with graffiti on it that reads #SaveDerpy, as a reference to the hash-tag used in response tothe backlash against Derpy Hooves' speaking role, and Hasbro's subsequent response. The spa ponies offer a variety of treatments to the red pony; the 20 bit treatment is a soak in a hot tub, while the 50 bit treatment is a massage, and the 100 bit treatment is a blowjob. There is an option for a 300 bit treatment, but clicking on it brings up a message stating that the treatment is currently unavailable. The formatting of the 100 bit treatment is not like any of the other sex minigames in that there is no bar to fill up; the player just needs to click through the scenes to advance them. New to version 1.4 is the "More BS Mode", which shows extra cutscenes along with deleted/unused cutscenes. That, along with music credits, can be accessed from the end screen. More BS Mode A collection of scenes that can be unlocked by performing certain tasks, they can be unlocked as follows: * To unlock the Pinkie Pie scene ("Goodbye Equestria") click on the box that previously contained the ball after having triggered her sex minigame. * To unlock the Vinyl Scratch scene ("Remixing Time"), click on her window after having triggered her sex minigame. * To unlock the Cutie Mark Crusaders scene ("The Treehouse Adventures"), click on their door again after clicking on their door a first time to trigger the cutscene. * To unlock the Berry Punch scene ("All You Need is Rape"), place the wine (found in next to the ticket booth for the train station) on her house's doorstep, which is in the top right portion of the map right before Twilight's library. ** Of note is that if the player picks up the wine bottle, but fails to place it before the third night, or if the player neglects to pick it up at all, on the third night, the scene involving Lyra, Bon Bon, and Berry Punch that first appeared in version alpha 1.3 plays out if Berry's house is clicked. External Links * FurAffinity * InkBunny * Version alpha 1.1 on Equestria After Dark * Version alpha 1.2 on Equestria After Dark * Version alpha 1.3 on Equestria After Dark * Version alpha 1.4 on Equestria After Dark Category:Mature Content Category:Fan Game Category:Unofficial Category:Fluttershy Category:Rarity Category:Rainbow Dash Category:Applejack Category:Twilight Sparkle Category:Pinkie Pie Category:Oc Category:Original Character Category:Trixie Lulamoon Category:Fan Character Category:Royal Guards Category:Fan Character Category:Princess Celestia Category:Princess Luna Category:Derpy Hooves Category:Lyra Category:Berry Punch Category:Big Macintosh Category:Bon Bon Category:Spike Category:Lotus Category:Aloe Category:Mrs. Cup Cake Category:Applebloom Category:Scootaloo Category:Sweetie Belle Category:Angel Bunny Category:Zecora Category:Queen Chrysalis